Est-ce que tu regrettes ?
by MahanaRead
Summary: On voudrait deviner, pouvoir tout savoir sur Elle. Lire sur ses traits. Derrière ses grands yeux impénétrables. On voudrait savoir ses pensées, ses états d'âme, qu'elle nous livre aussi son cœur sur un plateau. Mais personne ne franchit ses orbes sombres, elle se cache derrière. Et lui, lui et son sourire léger, lui et ses yeux rieurs...Ils ont osés vouloir la deviner.


Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un OS un peu bizarre, assez sombre, qui a été dur à retravailler. L'idée est venue une nuit, chaotique, débordante et j'ai mis trois jours à le corriger suffisamment pour l'aimer et vous le présenter. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, même si le personnage principal reste **Hermione**. Elle m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment ! C'est aussi un des rares textes que j'ai écrit au présent. J'aime pas vraiment ça, mais ce texte le voulait, j'ai donc plié haha. Je me suis relue le plus possible mais des fautes de conjugaison ou d'orthographe se promènent peut-être encore, je m'excuse d'avance. J'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez !

Résumé : Tous les proches d'Hermione sont morts pendant la guerre. Elle est une des rares survivantes. Mais elle n'est pas faite pour survivre.

Rating : **M**. Et pas pour rien ! Violence physique/moral et acte sexuel.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, merci J.K Rowling de me laisser les torturer.

**Bonne lecture !**

_Mahana Read._

* * *

**" Est-ce que tu regrettes ? "**

C'est le truc qu'on demande, un peu comme ça, du bout des lèvres. Qu'on lâche, l'air de rien. Mais dont on guette la réponse, avide, les yeux fixés sur la personne pour la lire. La comprendre. La deviner. Avaler son essence. Avide de savoir.

On se rétracte pour la forme. Non, non. C'est personnel. J'comprends. T'as pas à me le dire. Mais on remarque les jointures sur les mains. On a alors un regard un peu acide. Un sourire moqueur en coin. On veut voir la réaction qu'auront ces mots sur la personne. Le chemin de ses pensées qui se bousculent dans sa boîte crânienne. On attend, impatient, un signe de blessure, de mécontentement, une mâchoire crispée, un froncement de sourcils, des lèvres pincées... On guette l'impact des mots indiscrets qu'on a balancés avec une fausse désinvolture. On est tous des connards.

On voudrait deviner, pouvoir tout savoir sur Elle. Lire sur ses traits. Derrière ses grands yeux impénétrables. Après tout, on connaît déjà sa vie sur le bout des doigts, elle est dans chaque livre, chaque journaux. Elle fait partie de l'Histoire, elle l'a écrite. On voudrait savoir ses pensées, ses états d'âme, qu'elle nous livre aussi son cœur sur un plateau. Mais personne ne franchit ses orbes sombres, elle se cache derrière, personne ne sait qui elle est à présent. Elle se mord les lèvres dans un sourire mauvais. Et quand elle vous fixe, pendant une seconde votre cœur cesse de battre. Et j'vous jure, sous ses putains de yeux, tous les connards veulent mourir.

Il est arrivé avec sa verve et sa tchatche, déjà séducteur, si sur de lui. Son orgueil et sa fierté suintant des pores de sa peau doré, conquérant. Et lui, lui et son sourire léger, lui et ses yeux rieurs...Ils ont osés vouloir la deviner.

Pourtant c'est pas son genre. C'est pas elle, elle est belle, lumière parmi les déchets. Elle, elle est grande, plante ses pieds fièrement dans la boue et regarde en l'air, loin, qu'importe le monde. Qu'importe le vent, la tempête, elle ne tangue pas, ne ploie pas. A toujours été la plus droite, la plus sûre. Fidèle. Elle, elle est forte, les à tous portés, ses fardeaux. Sans se plaindre, sans gémir. En riant à la guerre. Avant, elle les aurait tous bouffés.

Et son sourire s'agrandit sur ses traits pâles. Elle l'observe se raidir. Son assurance s'envole plus vite qu'elle ne descend son shot de tequila. Rougit de gêne, misérable. Elle ne dit rien et tous tremblent sous ses yeux cernés. Elle dégage ses cheveux d'une main, les rabattant sur le côté de son visage, s'appuie sur le comptoir, ses bras sont nus mais il ne regarde que son décolleté. Admirant la gorge pâle et la naissance de la poitrine appétissante.

Elle sait s'offrir, montrer ce qu'ils veulent voir. Morceau de viande parmi tant d'autres. Elle l'a choisit, mais elle a ce truc qui brûle au fond d'elle, qui saccage tout. S'enflamme toujours et ne s'éteint jamais. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres, toutes ses filles sans visage. Elle a beau se salir, se traîner dans la boue, offrir son corps comme un os à ces chiens, elle ne se donne jamais. Ils ne l'attrapent pas, ne l'effleurent même pas quand ils plongent entre ses cuisses, quand ils enfoncent leurs griffes dans sa chair. Ils ne la touchent pas et ne la captureront jamais. Elle est entière et au delà. Au dessus de tous ces minables. Elle est déjà loin, inaccessible.

Il a oublié ses mots, perdu dans la contemplation de la peau laiteuse, offerte sous son regard gourmand. Ses yeux à elle sont toujours froids, ils fixent à travers lui, quelque chose qu'il ne verra jamais. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, elle a besoin de violence. Elle le ressent au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle ne l'aura pas. Y'en a jamais assez pour la calmer. Elle lui force la main, l'oblige à la regarder, il tremble. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Mais il a voulu essayer, il a voulu l'avoir. Elle, l'insaisissable. Feux follet, parmi la plèbe des ruelles londoniennes.

Elle pointe son poignet d'un geste du menton, il suit le mouvement, impuissant. Il a voulu savoir. Le bandage toujours présent est rouge. Des gouttes sont tombées sur le bois mais elles ne l'intéressent pas. Il a demandé, elle attrape sa main et l'oblige à faire pression. Se colle, s'écrase, contre lui. Il déglutit. Elle lui susurre de serrer. Toujours plus fort. Demain elle aura des bleus, mais jamais assez. Ça ne sera pas les derniers de sa vie.

Et elle murmure. Murmure encore. Elle en veut plus. Elle en veut plus pour effacer le souvenir de tout ceux qui ont coulés. De tout ces sangs qu'elle a laissé verser.

Et ses grands yeux sombres sont ancrés dans les siens quand elle retire sa main de son poignet. Elle le repousse de l'autre et attrape un chiffon. Enserre le tissus de toutes ses forces. Il ne l'a pas quitté du regard. Avide de capturer une émotion qui ne franchira jamais ses traits. Elle se lève et s'apprête à quitter le bar. Les yeux des badauds se fixent sur son corps désirable. C'est toujours un spectacle, parfois une invitation. Ondulant le long de la foule, disparaissant dans la masse sordide des bas fond, elle sort, happée par la nuit. Il la suit, stupide chasseur devenu proie.

Il la rattrape et la plaque contre le mur. Sa tête claque contre le béton et le son raisonne un instant dans le froid impénétrable, mais pas un cri ne sort de sa bouche, ni de douleur, ni de surprise. Elle ne ressent rien pour lui, il n'arrive à faire ressortir aucune émotion. Elle est vide à ses côtés. Il enrage. Hurle. Et se jette violemment contre elle, son corps écrasant le sien.

Elle sourit, atone et immobile. Se laisse faire, le laisse la blesser. Ses grands yeux sont fixes, ouverts sur un monde qu'il ne voit pas. Elle est la vacuité personnifiée.

Il la mord en l'embrassant, veut la faire réagir. Mets la main sur sa jupe ridiculement courte et commence à tirer, arrachant presque le tissus. Il défait précipitamment son pantalon, écarte ses cuisses et entre en elle d'un seul coup dur. Il la porte presque, il tient sa jambe relevée et ses mouvements sont si violent qu'elle ne touche presque pas le sol déjà poisseux.

Elle ne dit rien, pas un soupire, pas un gémissement ne franchit ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

Au bout de quelques coup de boutoir, il se déverse en elle dans un grognement sourd, la salissant un peu plus. Il a à peine fini, qu'elle le repousse, refuse qu'il la touche encore. Il redresse la tête pour voir son visage toujours aussi lisse. Rien a changé. Quelques mots sortent de sa bouche desséchée, aux lèvres trop mordues, une voix neutre aussi forte qu'un murmure mais qui ravage tout.

- Tu as perdu.

Il hurle à nouveau. Lui dit de se bouger que ce n'est pas un jeu. Qu'il faut qu'elle réagisse. Qu'elle doit réagir, elle n'a plus le choix. Que c'est comme ça, qu'il faut faire avec. Elle ne peut pas changer le passé. Il lui hurle de l'embrasser. De prendre sa main, de venir avec lui. Qu'il veut la baiser encore et encore et qu'il le fera. Qu'elle doit le suivre, rester à ses côtés. Il se perd dans ses cris, souhaitant pourtant vraiment la faire revenir au début, il a sombré à son tour sous ses yeux glacés. Il s'est perdu. Elle l'a provoqué, elle sait ce qu'elle a fait. Sa main écrase sa poitrine une nouvelle fois, repartant à l'attaque.

Elle lâche un rire sans émotions.

- Tu ne me feras pas assez mal et je devrai te tuer. Tu as perdu Zabini.

Elle remet vaguement son bas, ignorant le liquide blanchâtre et le sang dégoulinant déjà entre ses cuisses. Sans plus un mot, elle part dans la nuit glaciale, au hasard des rues. L'homme reste appuyé contre le mur, son pantalon tout aussi ouvert que ses yeux. La regarde partir, sublime parmi les ordures qui jonchent la ruelle. La lumière jaunâtre du réverbère n'enlève rien à sa beauté. Catin dans les rues, elle glisse déjà loin des regards.

Il ne réalise pas ce qui s'est passé. Comme tous les autres il a voulu essayé, a voulu voir si c'était vrai. Sa déchéance. Il n'en a pas cru un mot quand Malfoy lui a raconté qu'il se l'était faite. Qu'elle se donnait sans bruits, sans mots. Contre un peu de violence. Il devait le constater par lui-même. Les rumeurs étaient forcément fausses. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais, comme tous les autres, il a été avalé par les yeux sans fond de Granger. Elle a toujours ce quelque chose enfouit au plus profond d'elle même, qui refuse de mourir et attire les gens à elle. C'est elle qui les avale. Cette étincelle de grandeur qu'elle viole chaque nuit, tentant de l'étouffer. Elle l'a bouffé lui aussi, a refusé de se donner, de s'offrir à lui. Elle ne cherche que la douleur, la violence. Elle tente d'expier ses fautes, ses pêchés.

Elle la plus grande de tous, elle la lumière qui les a tous portés en avant, elle qui s'est tant battue, a tant sauvé, tant tué. Elle qui s'est toujours relevée après chaque coup, elle qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver le Survivant, elle, la femme sublime que tous veulent, elle la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération qui pourrait encore changer le monde...

Elle, l'Héroïne, a échoué à crever à la guerre et paye le prix d'être en vie chaque jour. Elle n'est plus rien à présent. Rampe dans la misère, survit à ses fantômes, attend en vain qu'on l'achève. Elle se noie dans la douleur, désirant juste être submergée.

Elle se fout du devoir de vie, de l'honneur des mémoires, des pertes, de l'amour et de toutes ces autres conneries. Elle la Femme, la Guerrière, l'Enfant, toutes les parts d'elle même sont partis depuis longtemps, enfouie sous la douleur et la folie. Elle aurait fait de long discours auparavant, au nom de l'Amour, de ce grand mot sublime qu'elle a suivit aveuglément pour eux. Ce mot qui lui a tout fait faire. Tout fait perdre... Mais plus rien ne compte à présent. L'Amour est mort, enterré à jamais dans la terre glacée. Ils ne sont plus là alors Hermione n'existe plus.

Sa raison l'a quitté en se retrouvant seule avec ses souvenirs, avec ses crimes et ses cris, les leurs aussi. Ils l'ont tous abandonnés, morts pendant la guerre. Jusqu'à Harry même qui a succombé à ses blessures après avoir tué Voldemort. Tu parles d'un Survivant... Mais elle, elle s'est réveillée à St Mangouste, dans un monde dépourvu des gens qu'elle aime, et son cœur ne l'a pas supporté. Elle, elle a ouvert les yeux sur ce néant qui est devenu sa vie. Et son esprit s'est envolé. Elle a survécu et c'est son plus grand regret. Sa honte. Son fardeau à traîner. Elle n'attend qu'une chose, que la violence suprême vienne enlever les derniers morceaux de vie qui s'accroche pitoyablement à sa carcasse décharnée.

Mais lui, lui n'est pas assez fort, il s'est fait aspirer par ses yeux sombres et désespérés. Lui, il se laisse embarquer à ses côtés. Prêt à tout pour un regard d'elle. Il s'est écroulé à son tour, son monde s'effondre sous ses pieds face à sa détresse. Et il a disparu aussi, enivré dans la boisson, ses souvenirs l'ont rattrapé. Il est impuissant, elle l'a contaminé.

Son corps continue d'errer de douleurs en violence quelques temps encore, cela ne compte plus vraiment à présent. Son esprit est loin, son cœur est mort. Une nuit, elle se couche sur un banc, près des berges, ne sentant pas le froid pénétrer chaque pores de sa peau. Ses yeux restent longtemps ouverts sur l'eau mouvante, déversant en continue un liquide salé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Son sourire mauvais est fermement accroché à ses lèvres. Il est presque toujours là.

Elle cessa de respirer au petit matin. Sans un cri, souriant toujours.

Ses pensées n'avaient pas quittées le champ de bataille.

* * *

**Les reviews sont gratuites et grandement appréciées ! **


End file.
